Dream a little dream of me
by jojoangel01
Summary: We all know how crucial the first date is. What's a guy in love to do when his plans for the perfect date are shattered by the girl of his dreams falling ill? Use his imagination and let his heart speak. TxG. Won 1st place at the Zaangels Write off!


_**Disclaimer:** __As if anybody would believe me if I claimed I owned anything HSM-ish... come on! It's all Disney's and it's good that way. The beautiful song I used in this is "Dream a little dream of me" by The Mama's and the Papa's- do me the favour and listen to it at the appropriate scene (youtube it or something, it's no big deal) because it provides the perfect, romantic atmosphere.  
_

_**Rating:**__ T because of some hotter scenes but mostly stuffed with innocent fluff  
_

_**Summary:**__ We all know how crucial the first date is. What's a guy in love to do when his plans for the perfect date are shattered by the girl of his dreams falling ill? Use his imagination and let his heart speak. TxG. Written for the ZA Angels Write-off Challenge_

_**Author's note:** I'm a little nervous coz this is my very first HSM fanfic so please make sure to tell me if it's ok. I'm really excited about this story though; although it turned out "a little" longer than expected, I really like what it has become and am satisfied with it, after all. Thanks to all the admins of the Zaangels for this opportunity, hope you guys like it and keep up the great job you're doing on your homepage. I dedicate this to all passionate Troyella and Zanessa fans, of course, and __also, __this story in particular, to the still alive Buffy and Angel fans who'll understand the title of the first part (and other slight hints) better than others (winks at Ellie)._

* * *

**Dream a little dream of me**

_By Jojo_

* * *

**Amends**

Gabriella Montez, smart girl, pretty and still relatively new in town was laying on her bed in her flowery nightgown on a smugly warm, early spring night, the light, warm breeze sweeping through her open balcony windows and dancing with her curtains to an unknown song. It was not quite full moon yet but the light the giant orb was emitting on this clear, starlit night sky was more than enough to dive her room in a soft, ghost like glow, illuminating the silhouettes of every object that it touched.

One would assume that on these nights it's the easiest thing to just lay back and let Hypnos take you away to the lands where dreams reign. But that was not the case for our brunette. It's been two hours since her mother had told her good night, two hours since she had gone to bed and had tried to fall asleep, in vain. It was already past midnight, she had school the other day and was keeping herself busy counting the holes she had successfully stared into space in a naïve and obviously useless attempt to win over boredom.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she once again glanced at her clock on the night stand, finding that only ten minutes had passed since the last time she had checked while to her it seemed like whole hours. She had tears in her eyes whenever she yawned but it didn't help her find sleep, either.

Just when she was about to shed those tears in her unutterable frustration, the soft vibration of her cell phone on her night stand echoed through her room, presenting itself equal to a life-saver. She quickly reached for it, snapping the top open and eagerly began to read the new message that had reached her quarter to one in the morning. As she had, under normal circumstances, been furious about people writing to her at this time of the night, today she felt like kissing whoever was so thoughtless. Or thoughtful. Whatever.

**You asleep?**

Two words, basic words, simple words, one pronoun and an adjective. Actually, alone they are way too unimportant words to be worth of a complete text message. But tonight they, and the person sending them, meant the world to her. Before she could think about it consciously, her fingers had already written and sent her reply.

**No! I just can't fall asleep and am bored to tears! What about you, why are you still awake?**

The girl kept her phone in her hands and while waiting for an answer, had to smile to herself at the originator of the text. Leave it to him to write to you when you most need it, even if it is almost one in the morning. Troy… her heart filled with warmth at the mere thought of him.

Nice, handsome, hot body, sexy bangs of sand-colored hair, bottomless, blue eyes deep as the ocean itself and heart of gold. That's what she would spontaneously come up with if somebody asked her to describe Troy Bolton, the guy the whole female population in her school would kill to get a date with and probably sell their left leg to be granted to bare his child. Rather scary, really.

She couldn't deny her own crush on him but her heart flipped in joy when it reminded her that she fell for him for different reasons then they did. For the right reasons and that's one small detail that made all the difference. And of course the fact that she knew he liked her back. She only wished he would pluck up the courage and ask her out soon.

Looking down at the object her fingers were still playing with, she suddenly realized that it hadn't beeped in about ten minutes. What was taking him so long to reply?

As if to answer her unspoken question, she heard the faintest of noises outside her open balcony windows. Looking emotionless at the still dancing curtains, she knew that this was probably a good time to panic or at least to feel very uneasy about her voluntary exposure to whatever criminal might want to intrude. But neither was the case. Even as a large shadow appeared behind the curtains, soaking the room in dark, she didn't feel worried. She only placed her phone back on its former spot next to the bed and sat a little more upright, her heartbeat gradually increasing in speed but in excitement, not fear.

The shady figure was now standing in her room, not moving for a few, long heartbeats before it soundlessly started approaching her. The shins of the male person bumped into the edge of her bed lightly, causing him to halt, still towering above her but so close she could actually touch him if she reached out. Through the light that now continued to pour into her room, she could clearly see the features of the person's face that she had come to know better than her own and their eyes locked as they did so often, causing the familiar shiver to run down her spine.

Acting on pure instinct, her hand reached out towards him and he took it, their fingers immediately interlacing, another thing they did on a regular basis, mostly when they were alone. His thumb began caressing the back of her hand and the tingling sensation spread again. In response, she pulled him down, making him sit next to her on the bed. He willingly followed her lead and used his free hand to brush over her hair, stroking it gently away from her eyes. The happy girl beamed at him, her shining eyes and broad smile seemingly more radiant in the dim moonlight. To him, she never looked more beautiful and desirable, seductive and appealing.

"Hello stranger." She whispered, her voice breaking through the tension filled silence. "What are-"

Troy was obviously unwilling to let her tear the magic of the moment, the magic of the night, the magic of the quiet tranquility around them. One finger of his free hand quickly wandered to her lips, pressing against them while making a shushing sound, his head gently shaking left and right as if to reprimand her. She went silent right away, the spark in his eyes, the passion filled expression on his face and the touch of his warm skin against hers more than enough to take her breath away and send her heart working in overdrive.

Wordlessly, she slid over on her bed, creating more space for him in the process, her eyes never leaving his piercing ones that seemed to have captured her completely. Immediately following her invitation, he turned his upper body and kneeled on the side of the bed, approaching her more and more. Their joint hands were positioned next to her head as he used them to keep her in place. When he was kneeling right next to the girl, who had suddenly become very aware of the fact that her nightgown was very thin and reaching only to mid-thigh when the fabric of his jeans brushed against her naked knee, he brought his free hand up to caress the side of her face.

She couldn't find the strength to move, or to blink or even to breathe, for her breath had caught in her throat. Stuck in anticipation of his next move, the excited girl observed him intently, gasping as she saw him lean in to her, bringing their faces closer. Her lips parted against her own will as her heavy eyelids closed halfway; for some reason it was extremely difficult for her to keep them open.

Gabriella had dreamed so often about this moment and it would soon come true. Everything seemed perfect. In a second he would lean down and give her, her first, real kiss and she could just feel it in her blood that it would sweep her off her feet just like she had always dreamt it would.

Her heart now beating painfully fast against her ribs; she choked mutely when she felt his breath tickle her nose. She wrinkled it in response and could feel his low chuckle vibrate through her own being. The hand that was not pinned to the bed by his somehow found its way to the back of his head, stroking through his soft hair as she held him closer.

His face advanced and although her vision was starting to blur, her gaze was now transfixed on his perfect lips. When they were mere inches apart, she tilted her head to the side and failed to hold open her eyes any longer. After what seemed like an eternity when in reality only seconds passed, she gasped when his lips missed hers and landed on her nose instead.

Honestly, was it so hard to hit her lips with his? He was the freaking basketball captain of her school, the Wildcat Superstar, he had to score a ball through a tiny hoop from gigantic distances and he was great at that. And now he couldn't press his lips to hers from a distance that hardly even existed? Oh the cruel irony of it all. She groaned out low in disappointment.

Troy however seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, clearly loving to tease her to the brink of insanity. He obviously wasn't in a hurry and took his sweet time running his nose against hers affectively in a sweet Eskimo kiss, kissing her closed eyelids, her forehead, her temples, her cheeks and then her nose again. She would lie if she said she didn't absolutely love every single second of his tender ministrations.

When nothing but her lips were left unkissed, instead of giving in to his own desire to kiss her thoroughly, the boy moved his lips along her jaw line, then down her throat. Kissing and nibbling on her neck, the grin on his face spread when he heard her little moans and gasps of pleasure and the hand that was still nestled in his hair kept pulling him closer to her skin.

The heat in the room rose to an incredible level and she caught herself wondering how it could be so warm in there so late at night. But time seemed to have lost its relevance and everything suddenly moved very quickly. The hands tracing the skin on her thighs before moving higher, her gown that had been pushed up her body was now flying across the room carelessly. He began to kiss every inch of skin, causing the already breathless girl to moan and squirm underneath him.

When his talented and strong hands reached her breasts and softly started to caress them, Gabriella felt as if she were dying in a storm of sensations. In vain, she tried with one hand to stifle the groan that escaped her lips. Clearly intending to tease her out of her mind, his lips, that had been busy kissing all over her stomach, slowly moved upwards, up the small valley between her breasts but not lingering left or right and higher to her neck, ignoring what her soft gasps were trying to tell him.

Gabriella's world was spinning. She couldn't seem to be able to focus on anything. Instead, she tried desperately to hold on to something, anything and gripped the back of his head. In a sudden movement that she couldn't have foreseen, the boy she was in love with straightened his neck and pressed his lips to hers.

She gasped in surprise as sparks flew when their lips touched each other for the very first time. He seized the opening to attack her mouth more thoroughly, his tongue inviting hers to play. Arms wound around bodies, tongues intertwined in heated battles, naked skin met covered skin, soft sounds of pleasure could be heard and the sexual tension in the room rose to an unprecedented level.

"Honey?"

Gabriella unwillingly disconnected their lips and looked up at Troy inquiringly. He looked confused back and it was only now that she realized it couldn't have been him who had called her name because his lips had been preoccupied with hers.

His hunger obviously not sated and determined to let nothing interrupt their moment, he dove in for another passionate kiss that let everything around them magically disappear as she abandoned herself to it right away. But then the disturbing noise resound.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella broke the lips lock and sighed loudly in annoyance but kept her eyes closed for another moment. She touched her forehead, feeling a headache coming up and pressed her lips together, trying to hold on to the extraordinary sensation.

"Get up or you'll be late!"

Her eyes immediately shot open and she was speechless to find herself in a familiar, brightly illuminated room where the sun shone through her open windows almost blindingly. Although she was sitting on her bed, she was fully clothed in her baby blue pajamas, top and bottom and all alone. Her door opened, creating a creaking noise.

"Honey, are you awake?" Her mother stuck her head through her door, a kitchen towel in her hands.

"Y-yeah." Gabriella answered shakily, although she really had no idea where the nerve to speak came from. "I'll be down in a minute."

"All right."

But she couldn't find the motivation to move, still too shocked by what had just taken place. Had she just really had a steamy dream about Troy Bolton? She, the freaky math girl?

Subconsciously, she began to analyze the situation because it made her feel a little more comfortable. So, her window was open but her cell phone was not on her night stand, it was still on her desk. She didn't have a nightgown on, or lying on the floor for that matter but the unsexy pajamas with the bears on it she had put on the night before.

_'Okay, so, it definitely was a dream.'_ She soon reasoned but it took another minute for that fact to fully sink in and when it did, her cheeks started flaming.

Forcing her body to motion, she dashed to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water, desperately trying to regain her composure while getting ready for school.

* * *

**Gabriella**

When Gabriella walked down the corridor of East High to her locker to retrieve some books she needed the next two hours, she was still in shock. Her heart was beating on a constant increased speed, her mind wouldn't stop reproducing images of them together to her inner eye and she couldn't get rid of the deep flush that was all consuming. In addition to that, she just couldn't believe she had had that dream about him. It was so embarrassing.

Ok, so it was not like she did not think he was highly attractive. Or that she truly liked him in that way. Or even that she wouldn't welcome it if her dream came true very soon. Or that she wouldn't give everything she owned to have him kiss her like this. Or that… what was the original question again?

_'Get a grip, stupid!'_ She scolded herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Staring at her chemistry book, she thought for a moment about how much her life had changed since she had moved to Albuquerque with her mother. For once, even after five months of being in a new school, she was not labeled as a freak, even though she was part of the decathlon team and the drama club. The people here seemed to accept her no matter what she did and she loved every second of it.

Of course she was very well aware of the fact that she had to give the most credit for this little miracle to her amazing friends. Without them, she was sure this school would have been no exception to her prior schools. As a matter of fact, she was almost shocked to discover that she now ranked among the more popular kids. But then again, you couldn't spend your lunches on the table of the school's basketball team and not be looked up to. Or envied.

Yes, life for Gabriella was good right now. Ever since their triple win, things seemed to keep improving. She was still a member of the decathlon team and Taylor had become her best friend. They were really close and talked about everything, something Gabriella really appreciated since she hadn't had much time to make close friends in the past. Together they attended all the games of the basketball team. They had begun to develop a liking to those _trivial_ games and they were not shy anymore to scream out when their team scored. Indeed, you could hear almost only them, especially when Chad or Troy scored. Who would have guessed clever people had such loud voices?

Gabriella smirked because that's the exact same sentence Chad had used on Taylor the other day and it had earned him a smack on the head. With almost motherly pride, she enjoyed watching Chad and Taylor bicker with each other. They were beating around the bush, playing like cat and mouse but since the after-party of the championship game they had grown pretty close. Everybody with eyes could see they really liked each other and, although they did not know it, the team had already started taking bets on when he would finally make the move on her and ask her to be his girlfriend. Really, it was adorable.

To make a long story short, Zeke had won the jackpot since he had bet on Chad's birthday party almost two months after the championship game. Although disappointed they hadn't won the money, the gang was ecstatic when Chad and Taylor returned from his room an hour after their wondrous disappearance, arm in arm with huge grins on their faces and officially a couple, especially Gabriella.

The funny thing was that nothing really changed between the two. They still teased, fought, bickered and screamed at each other playfully, just like before. The only differences were the quick kisses they sometimes exchanged and the open flirtation. Gabriella was very happy for their friends and kept wondering more than ever when her relationship with a certain basketball dude would reach the next level. But back to the topic. East High…

You definitely shouldn't forget the drama club. Although it was not necessarily her favorite thing on earth to have to see Sharpay more than she had to, attending the club were her favorite hours of the week. Since she and Troy had won the parts of the protagonists of the new play, they had extra rehearsals, costume fittings, dance and singing lessons and more rehearsals. The two of them, mostly with Kelsi but sometimes alone as well, had the most work. And Gabriella still adored every minute of it.

Troy… There were not enough words to describe what he meant to her. He was just… perfect. Ok, granted, so it did sound cheesy but it was true. That boy had a heart of gold, a body to die for and **the** most stunning smile and pair of eyes you have ever seen.

Whenever he looked at her, only her, she felt her knees buckle and her heartbeat make somersaults. Nothing else seemed to exist but the two of them. She absolutely loved that when he smiled at her it was as if she was sitting in the only spotlight in the pitch dark universe, her only reason for existing being to smile back at him. Yes, that was Troy.

She could hide nothing from him, even if she tried. His piercing eyes seem to look right through her charade, deep into her soul and read her like an open book. But it was fine since he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. More than once she had faltered during rehearsals, on days when everything had become too much for her and simply overwhelmed her. But he was always by her side, steadying her, supporting her, bringing out the best in her and sharing his energy with her so she could go on.

Like he did on the day of the final call backs. She knew she would have backed down if not for him. Today, she smiled at the memory. Back then, she had wished aliens would abduct the school.

Troy… Since the call backs she had grown closer to him than she had ever been with a male being. She had the feeling she could tell him everything, he would never judge her or think badly of her no matter what she said or did. She could be herself and to her, this was the definition of **the** perfect man for her.

They spent lots of time together, practicing for the play or simply hanging out. They had become best friends, forming a special bond and she wouldn't want to miss the past months for the world. But, on the rare and precious occasions when they were completely alone, the heat and tension between them was more than obvious. A couple of times after the failed attempt to kiss after the finals, the same scenario had repeated itself. But every time where they could literally feel the heat of each others' lips being only a split of an inch away, something or somebody interrupted. It was frustrating as hell but they didn't give up.

She just really wished he would finally ask her out to a date, an official one. It was not like there even existed a trace of a possibility that she said no. Honestly…didn't he know that? But Gabriella was a patient girl, she could wait and in the meanwhile enjoy their flirting and moments together.

_'And don't forget the hot, steamy dreams you have about him.'_ Her brain unexpectedly interfered with her memories and returning her attention to the actual matter at hand.

Groaning and flushing a bright pink, again, the girl connected her forehead against the cool metal of her locker. She still couldn't believe she dreamed what she did about him. With all her might she tried to will her brain to stop showing her flashbacks from it since it most definitely was not working in calming her down.

She really wanted to kiss him, she knew that. Every time they met, the urge increased and she was sure that when it did happen, it'll blow her away. Just like Troy himself did when they first met.

_'I'm in school, for Christ's sake. These thoughts have to stop right now!' _She thought determined and stood upright again. _'Before somebody comes and notices.' _She kept on thinking, knowing exactly how bad this could turn out.

"Hey, pretty girl!" A familiar voice called a few feet behind her, causing her to gulp inaudibly.

"G-good morning." She said shortly and as polite as she could, putting all her effort in getting the words out without stuttering and hiding her blush. Why him? Why now?

He frowned a little as she didn't turn her head to look at him but seemed to literally hide inside her locker. The boy still stepped closer and leaned with his back against the locker next to hers, his arms crossed, one leg angled and his sole pressed against the metal. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?" Knowing he would get suspicious if she refused to talk to him, she smiled a bright smile at him but kept her eyes closed, then quickly turned her head toward her locker again, pretending to be in a concentrated search for something highly important.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Eh…fine, too."

They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, Gabriella poking randomly around her locker, having pushed her books left and right for the sixth time, half heartedly hoping he would just leave her alone, while he stared at her in confusion and observed her actions.

"Gabi?" He asked tentatively, not sure if he should be concerned or amused.

"Yes?" She smiled politely with a smile, trying to sound cheerful and careless but did not turn her head towards him, hoping to deceive him just this once.

"What's bothering you?"

No such luck. Damn.

She sighed deep and closed her locker before she turned and hit her back against it, mimicking his pose before sighing again. "It's nothing. I just had a… funny night."

"Funny?" He looked at her closely before he asked on. "Like, funny dreams?"

The heat rose to her cheeks again as she kept her eyes straight, wishing he would not notice. She nodded. Troy kept looking at the girl next to him with raised eyebrows, pondering over the situation for a moment before a small smile crept to his lips.

"As funny as my dream about the pink jelly monster in my closet you forced me to tell you about?"

She grimaced but nodded, her brain not working fast enough to properly answer right away, her expression still distant. Normally, she would be rolling around the floor, laughing till her stomach ached at the mention of the most hilarious dream she had ever heard of.

He moved closer to her soundlessly and placed a comfortable arm behind her neck and around her shoulder.

"Aww, don't worry little one, it's over now."

It was not what he said that made her smile her first genuine smile that day, it was the way he said it. Like a father telling his two year old that the nightmare was over and everything was all right again because daddy was here and would, if necessary, beat up the monsters under the bed with his bare fists. She turned her head to him, still smiling amused when the heat in her cheeks increased in intensity. For the first time that morning, she looked deeply into his eyes for more than a nanosecond and immediately lost herself in them. Like she always did. But today felt different.

Happy that he had made her smile, he returned it whole heartedly as they continued to gaze at one another, his arm still around her shoulders. They kept communicating wordlessly, a task they had brought to perfection over the few months they now know each other. His grin widened and teasing and she chuckled, suddenly feeling completely relaxed and at ease.

"You big silly." She scolded almost tenderly while smiling at the boy and slapped his arm playfully in revenge as he grinned.

"Ouch, Montez, that hurt." He feigned pain in his heart that he covered with his free hand but continued to smile at her with a wide grin.

They stood there smiling radiantly at each other like crazy people when the bell rang, announcing the impending start of the first lesson. Troy groaned when the annoying sound interrupted their moment and Gabriella chuckled in turn at his expression.

He gently smiled at her again, not able to explain what her laugh made him feel even if his life depended on it. "Come, I'll walk you to your class."

She nodded happily and flashed him a beautiful smile. And when they set in motion, making their way through the crowd to the chemistry lab, her arm wound around his waist without her consciously thinking about it. But when it did, his own arm on her shoulders gave an affectionate squeeze in return, without him realizing it right away, as well.

--

"Come on, tell me already."

"But there's nothing to tell!" Gabriella replied for what seemed like the twentieth time the last ten minutes. However, she did so with a small, secretive and knowing smile on her face that she knew drove Taylor absolutely crazy.

It was incredible what one small encounter with a Troy Bolton and him making her laugh could do for her mood, especially when it ended up with them partly hugging. Simply incredible.

When she turned to her book again, she couldn't help the content feeling in the pit of her stomach that shone through her secretive smile. She absolutely loved it when he walked her to classes, even when they did not have them together. And the fact that he knew she had chemistry without asking her did not pass unnoticed either.

_'Ha! I doubt he knows the timetables of any of the cheerleaders. Or of the crazy pack that call themselves his fan club.'_ For some reasons, this thought filled her insides with an unexplainable warmth. A feeling so pleasing and fulfilling she never wanted to miss it.

"Oh please, I can smell a rat when I see one." Taylor insisted, casting a cautious glance at the teacher who was walking around the lab while they worked on their own.

"That's disgusting." She smiled smugly when her best friend groaned in frustration.

"You know exactly what I mean." The dark skinned girl hissed. "It's not like you've never heard of metaphors before."

In response, Gabriella smirked at her friend, knowing well that it would only enrage her more. "Of course I did and you're totally bad at using them."

It was Taylor's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. Stop stalling, I want details. Spill!"

Fortunately for Gabriella, the teacher passed by their table at this moment to check on them. Both fell silent and quickly went back to the task at hand. However, she never stayed long at their table since she knew the two decathlon champions didn't need much supervising.

Taylor looked after her with one eye, making sure she was far enough away before turning to her friend again. "Gabriella!" she hissed. The petite girl sighed, knowing there was no way around it. Leaning over to her best friend, she quickly told her about her confusing dream and her encounter with Troy. When she was finished, she leaned back and observed the different emotions that raced through the other girl's face.

"You what?" Taylor eventually gasped louder than intended as she turned to openly stare at Gabriella who made a shushing noise.

"Be quiet!"

"Sorry." She squealed and clapped her hands over her mouth. But it was still not enough to hide the huge smile that had appeared on her lips. "Oh my gosh! That's so… did you tell Troy?"

Gabriella blushed, horrified by the thought alone and shook her head quickly.

"Oh my god, that's still just sooo amazing!" Taylor gushed on, her shock having completely vanished to excitement.

"I don't know…" Gabriella sighed, remembering her dream and how she felt in the morning after waking up alone and added without thinking. "I kind of feel like Buffy and Angel when they shared their steamy dream in the third season. Just without the _shared_ dream part. Eh, and the _him-turning-evil-and-sucking-my-blood_ part at the end." Gabriella murmured the last part of the sentence as an afterthought without noticing what she was saying anymore.

Taylor looked at her with one raised eyebrow, confusion and astonishment clearly written all over her features. But Gabriella didn't seem to notice as she went on ranting, talking more to herself than to her friend anyway and effectively growing more panicked by the second. "That is, at least I **hope** so! Oh my god, what if he was actually IN the dream? What if we dreamed it together and he saw _everything_ and now he _knows_! I could never look in his eyes again. And he'll never want to talk to me again, maybe not even see me a-and then-"

"Gabriella, calm down!" Taylor said firmly and placed a reassuring hand on top of hers. "Although I have no idea what that Buffy thing is you're ranting about, I do know that mutual dreaming does exist but it is highly uncommon and rare and it's more than unlikely you two shared that peculiar dream last night. The chances that you win the lottery are higher, believe me."

She shot her a panicked look that wouldn't vanish and showed clearly that she wasn't convinced, at all. Taylor sighed and tried again, approaching the subject with logic, as she usually did.

"You said you've seen him this morning, right? Right, so, was he able to look in your eyes?"

Gabriella thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"See?" Taylor beamed at her as if she'd just proven her point with an incontrovertible equation.

Gabriella blinked a couple of times, staring at her friend like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. Taylor groaned low in frustration and impatience.

"Seriously, you are the smartest person I know around here but you can be so dense when it comes to Troy Bolton."

When Gabriella's lost expression, that clearly indicated that she could not follow her and only proved her friend's point, didn't change, Taylor sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"The boy is crazy for you. He's head over heels, absolutely brain function to nil reducing and not able to stop staring when you enter a room, ready to jump off a cliff if you asked him to, freaking, madly in love with you!"

Taylor's little outburst, that she desperately tried to keep as low as possible, was so intense that it rendered Gabriella speechless. For the first time this morning, she had no idea what to say and found that her mouth had actually opened in shock. Quickly shaking her head to clear her mind and looking away from her friend to hide her blush, she scanned the room with her eyes for the teacher who was thankfully nowhere near them.

"Taylor, this isn't funny." She hissed eventually.

"Come on, you mean, you seriously never noticed? God, that guy is even more hopeless than I thought." Taylor exhaled dramatically, making a big show of rolling her eyes. "You would think with his popularity and having all those girls chasing after him he'd be more direct. How can it be you can't see his feelings for you?"

Gabriella looked down, silently cursing she couldn't make the heat in her head to vanish. "N-not sure… of course I hoped but I never…" She trailed off since she had no idea how to end her sentence.

"God, girl, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Trust me, this dream of yours was a sign! Maybe your basketball guy will finally pluck up the courage and ask you out soon. It would be a huge relief to all of us, seriously. This continuous sexual tension between the two of you is making me so sick I can hardly get my food down at lunch."

Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle at her friend, feeling a tiny spark of hope come to life in her chest. "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Honey, of course I am sure, stop worrying. You're already the cutest none-couple in school, just imagine how perfect you'll be together when he finally gathers his guts and ask you?"

They shared a meaningful glance but were forced to look away when the teacher approached them. Lost in their own thoughts, the girls returned to their task and by the end of the class, having thought about everything Taylor had said, Gabriella left the room smiling and feeling immensely pleased.

* * *

**Troy**

Troy knew he had to hurry if he didn't want to be late for practice. Going to the chemistry lab first had been a detour but so worth it. Every extra minute he spent with her was worth it.

He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since she sang herself into his life on New Year's Eve and then reappeared in his school. So much had happened since then. He had the leading role of the school's winter musical, for crying out loud!

Of course, it wasn't nearly as bad as he often made it sound. In fact, he loved every single minute of all the rehearsals and whatever came with the job because they were doing it together and singing together, being together had quickly become one of Troy's most favorite things on earth.

They were practically inseparable, doing all the things they did together. For example, studying. He had never needed so many extra lessons in his life as she had given him the past months.

He snorted. As if anybody believed he did NOT do it just to spend time with her knowing that his grades were usually good enough.

And she had found a liking in actively participating in his games, having never missed a single one. Oh how he loved it that she would scream the most, she, the reserved brainiac, member of the decathlon team, cleverest person he knew, screamed for him regularly until she was hoarse. For some reason, this little fact pleased him immensely and helped him achieve new records in his games. Just to hear her scream for him. It was rather ironic. Some would say pathetic. Ah well.

Troy sighed.

He knew he had it bad. Pretty bad. His fellow team mates were already pestering him about the matter, saying how they couldn't stand the constant flirting and would need to resort to violence pretty soon if he didn't **finally** ask her out.

They all had a point and he knew that as well but it was just so hard. He had never met a girl that he was seriously interested in. How could he be sure she even wanted a relationship with him? Whenever he started playing over the scenario in his head, it always turned out a mess and way more complicated than anything he ever had to do. Plus, he was scared shitless.

When he eventually entered the gym he was greeted by a loud: "Dude, what took you so long?"

Troy shrugged, took the basketball from his best friend's hands and started dribbling, feeling the familiar routine taking over extremely calming. "I walked Gabriella to her class."

"Still no kiss?"

Troy rolled his eyes, already bored. "Chad…"

"Did you at least ask her to be your girlfriend yet?"

Troy blushed immediately, ceased all actions and looked at his friend in shock. "What?!" How the hell did he know that's all he had been thinking about the past weeks?

Chad grinned at his friend and easily managed to steal the ball from him. "You are so whipped it's almost pathetic, man."

"This is not funny." Troy glared, not in the mood for Chad's teasing.

"I didn't mean to be funny. Honestly, everybody with eyes can see that you two are meant for each other." Serious words coming out of Chad's mouth, totally out of the blue. Troy stood there, glued to the spot and shot the person he thought he knew since preschool a "you've got to be shitting me" look.

Chad was amused by his reaction and he had to admit his expression was rather priceless. "What? You really think nobody noticed? It's obvious you seriously think she's the one for you, the prettiest girl ever, the future mother of your little Bolton's and so on."

"Oh god, seriously?" Troy looked as his best friend in shock, terrified by the thought of everybody reading his feelings so easily.

"Chill, of course only to your best friends. But you really need to make a move on her and finally ask her to be your girlfriend before she gets sick of waiting and somebody else asks her out. You know she's not exactly the ugliest person in school and most guys are only waiting for an opening."

The prospects of losing her because somebody was faster in asking her out shocked the blue eyed boy to the core. It was only logical, she was pretty and popular. Suddenly he knew that he really needed to do something about this whole situation.

"Fine." He exhaled long and deep. "What do you suggest I do?"

Chad thought about this for a moment before turning to his friend with a sincere smile.

"I think you should seize the opportunity and ask her at the dance next Friday. Girls love those type of events and romantic setting and stuff." He pulled a face and shrugged dramatically.

Troy thought about this for a long time, all the while looking penetratingly at the ground. Finally, after what seemed like hours, his head began moving, slowly up and down until he was nodding vigorously.

"Yes…I guess you are right." He said, new found determination swinging in his voice.

Chad beamed at him. "I love it when you say that."

* * *

**The dance**

The rest of the week passed by really quickly and the weekend was too short for everybody's liking. Monday came **way** too soon, too, but for once seemed less awful and disturbing since everybody was looking forward to the big dance held in East High on Friday and thus all students were in an exceptionally good mood.

On this particular Monday, a nice and warm day, it was Troy who had made Gabriella's day by asking her if she wanted to be his date for the dance. Ok, so it hadn't worked out as he had planned it would or wasn't like she had dreamed it would be when he asked either, or it wasn't the slightest bit romantic and it got them in more trouble than anything and he hadn't even dared using the word 'date'. The exact words he had used were: _'Wanna go dance with my?'_, complete with colloquial language and spelling errors that, luckily, she hadn't even noticed. But, it _had_ worked and that's all that mattered.

He had quickly scribbled a hardly readable note in homeroom because his nerves had gotten the better of him. What Gabriella couldn't know was that Troy had spend his entire weekend pondering over the question of how to ask her out to the dance and that his frustration had reached the top this morning and he was overcome by the sudden urge to just get it over with and end the endless doubts, questions and nightmares in his head, most of them revolving around her laughing when he asked her out.

Gathering his courage, he passed the note to her and upon reading her answer (a very bright, very pink and in capital letter written "YES" with three exclamation points) they had openly shared a broad smile that caused his cheek muscles to ache (although Chad pointed out he had looked more stupid than anything)but obviously for a second too long since Miss Darbus had given them detention for not bestowing her with their undivided attention.

Still, it was so worth it. Sharing another quick glance and then smile, it became clear to both of them that they thought exactly the same and they found this little knowledge very relieving and reassuring. After the bell saved them all, they walked hand in hand to their next class without a word passing between them. But it didn't matter since their affectionate smiles and interlaced fingers said everything.

Later that day, after school and detention that they were allowed, cough-forced-cough, to spend rehearsing, they silently agreed to walk home since the weather was very nice. He had to make a detour to bring her to her house but again, it didn't matter to him. When they stepped to the front door of her house, they grinned stupidly at each other and, gathering all his courage, he seized a wave of enthusiasm that was overflowing his body since this morning and bent down to kiss her cheek. Whispering a quick good bye, he jogged down the small path and through the gate. Gabriella watched him go, an expression of awe on her face and one hand pressed to her cheek. When he was gone from sight, a broad smile graced her lips.

On Tuesday, Gabriella overheard the head cheerleader flirting shamelessly with Troy in the middle of the corridor first thing in the morning, using all the weapons a better endowed woman who spends more time in front of the mirror than anywhere else could use. Not surprisingly, the words wonder-bra and bitch came to life in Gabriella's mind at the sight, among other, not so flattering terms for the blonde that she would never speak out loud.

Her brown eyes narrowed as she clearly heard her say the words dance, with me and something she could swear was a purr. With surprise and an incredible rush of pride and satisfaction, she watched Troy hold his hands up in defense as the make-up covered doll with the plunging neckline pressed her arguments against him and he unmistakably but still politely told her he already had somebody to go with. Then he excused himself and strolled in the direction Gabriella was hiding behind her open locker door, hands in his pockets. He never looked more hot to her (or the other girls who sighed as he walked by).

Grinning broadly when he saw the back of her head, he came to a halt right next to her locker, leaning with his upper arm against the cold metal. His grin was contagious and the brunette couldn't help but blush as she smiled back. Again, for some unknown reason no words were exchanged between them as he wordlessly waited for her to finish whatever she was doing and turned to the direction of the English class that they attended together when she closed the door, his hands still in his pockets.

She walked over to his right side and as both started walking comfortably, his arm once again found a familiar rest on her shoulders. Smiling beautifully up at him for a moment and clutching the books she was holding to her chest with both hands, the girl leaned her upper body against his. At this moment both knew that life couldn't get any more perfect than this.

When he accompanied her to her bus after school, he seized a quiet moment after saying good bye to peck her cheek again. Blushing like she did, he turned to leave but this time was held back by her hand. Pulling him to her, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek in return. Smiling shyly, she said bye again and stepped into the bus. He remained standing on the same spot, staring in awe at the direction the bus had disappeared to for another five minutes.

On Wednesday, Gabriella's bus arrived at the same time as Troy's did. They said their good mornings surrounded by their friends, smiled at each other before hugging and reached to link hands at the same time. Swinging their now joined hands back and forth while walking, they followed the flow inside the huge building of East High, chatting and laughing.

Later during lunch, Gabriella sat in silence and looked at her food wearily, not able to find her appetitee while the conversation around her continued its usual course. Her head had been hurting the whole day and although she hoped it would go away, it only got worse. It was Taylor who first commented on the paleness of her friend and everybody turned to look at her in concern.

Convincing her friends that she simply wasn't hungry despite her headache and upset stomach, she was surprised when one not convinced basketball captain to her left kept on staring at her in worry and eventually reached out to take her hand in his. She gave it an appreciative squeeze and they held hands till the bell interfered while Chad and Taylor exchanged meaningful gazes.

Although Gabriella would trade those precious moments with Troy for nothing, she couldn't deny that she was more than happy when she was finally at home where she immediately went to her room and after changing into her pajamas by sheer will power, fell in bed like a stone and didn't wake up till the next morning, her last thought being that she missed his little good bye kiss today.

Thursday was horrible. After opening her eyes, the girl felt more sick than when she had laid down, if that was even possible. Her throat was itching, her nose running occasionally, her stomach rebelling against the mere mention of food and her head was throwing a non-stop party without her consent.

Not wanting to miss school, she forced herself out of bed, got a shock in the bathroom when she saw herself in the mirror, tried desperately to fix what she could and hurried out of the house because she was almost too late for the bus.

The wildcats had been worried about her since the moment they saw her in the morning, immediately knowing she was sick. They kept telling her to go back home and lay down but she stubbornly refused. She had tried to convince herself that she was not sick simply because she COULD not get sick. Not one day before the dance she would attend with East High's superstar. The superstar who hadn't left her side all day, shooting her concerned gazes and had his arm around her more than usual, making sure to carry her books whenever he saw her. He was also the only one who did not give her advice that she didn't want to hear and who did not tell her to go home every ten minutes.

However, when the coughing got worse and she blew her nose regularly and the throbbing ache in her head wouldn't stop but prevented her from paying any kind of attention to the teacher whatsoever, Troy had seen enough. After the most horrible math class she had ever taken part in was over, he gently helped her clean her table and stuff her things into her bag.

Without another word, he swung it over his shoulder and took her hand in his other hand, then led her through the corridor out of the school in silence. When they stood at the bus station, she turned to look at him, question marks in her eyes.

"Troy?"

"You're obviously not feeling well, at all." He stated and met her eyes. "I want you to go home and rest, ok?"

His voice was so tender and determined at the same time that she didn't even think about protesting; not that it left any space for argumentation. Her glassy eyes met his definite ones and she nodded slowly. He smiled right away and had to reluctantly break the eye contact when the bus arrived a minute later. As a few kids started entering noisily, Troy and Gabriella turned to one another in silence, letting their eyes speak.

It was obvious in her eyes that she didn't want to leave, just like she could read in his that he didn't want her to go but was convinced it was the best for her.

"Troy…" her voice was low, half grateful, half begging him to keep her here. And he almost gave in. Almost.

"Get well soon, ok?" He took a gentle hold of her shoulders and dove deeply into her eyes with his. She nodded softly and sneezed, took the tissue from him and blew her nose. One of his hands moved to brush her hair out of her face. "You have to take good care of yourself, Gabi. I need you here tomorrow. You're my date, remember?"

She grinned through her pain at his sweetness and especially his choice of words and nodded again. They both noticed at the same time it was her turn to enter the bus very soon. Turning back, they hugged, Troy cradling her comfortably in his arms and Gabriella clinging on to him for dear life.

Smiling softly at her, he pulled back and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Bye."

"Bye." She replied and held on to his hand even as she ascended the stairs of the school bus. Sitting on a spot near the entrance at the window, their eyes remained locked even as the bus driver started the engine again. Just as he was about to drive off, she moved her lips and mouthed very clearly: "Thank you" in his direction.

The boy smiled at her and shook his head, replying with a wink and a "you're welcome."

Although Gabriella started coughing again when the bus did drive off, she couldn't help the small, content smile on her face or the warmth that surrounded her heart. And one small detail remained with her for the rest of the day. Something he said…

When the bus disappeared from view, Troy hurried back inside since he was having basketball practice in two minutes. But one thing kept replaying in his head and it was the reason his goofy grin wouldn't disappear.

'He said _date_!'

'I said _date_!'

--

Friday turned out to be the most horrible day Troy had experienced this whole year. Not only was he in a constant bad mood since first class and wouldn't talk to anybody in whole sentences, let alone participate in conversations, but even basketball seemed to fail him today since he kept missing the easiest shots and thus grew more frustrated by the minute. When he thought nobody was watching, he glanced at his cell phone, sighed in frustration and the whole thing started from the beginning again.

Of course his friends and team mates knew what was causing his foul mood and they also knew better than to ask him about it. Or, in this case, about her.

From the point where Miss Darbus had checked the daily attendance and had discovered Gabriella Montez had not come to school, his mood had gradually degraded. And all the people around him who were talking excitedly that it was the day of the dance didn't help either.

The boy was also extremely worried about her well being. He had sent her a message asking her how she was but she hadn't replied, leaving him more short tempered and touchy than usual.

It had seemed like forever when the **final** bell **finally** rang, dismissing them into the weekend. Cheers could be heard, people laughing, talking excitedly and everybody was happy that it would start with the dance they had been so desperately waiting for. Troy groaned inwardly, glared at some juniors that were chatting in front of the gates, pushed past them and hurried home.

There, he quickly got dressed and started doing some free shots and dribbled the ball relentlessly, needing to keep his mind off things. Today was supposed to be the day. THE day! He had planned everything. His suit fit, he had the permission to take his father's car to drive them to the dance, he had a little present, he knew where he would drive them on their way home and almost had figured out what to say and how to finally ask her to be his girlfriend. With some luck, she would say yes and with even more luck, they would finally share their first, real kiss. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss her, probably ever since the very first time their eyes connected during their duet in the mountains and certainly after their callbacks.

Like mentioned, he had planned everything (it had taken him days, too) and he had a perfect picture of their perfect dance, first date, night out together, whatever they would call it.

The only thing he had not counted on was her becoming sick and spoiling all his plans. He threw the ball at the basket in a totally wrong maneuver, causing the basket to shake violently. It made him feel better. But only for a second. Frustrated, he picked up another ball and started running around their little court, dribbling it harder than necessary.

"Troy, telephone!" His father called through an open window.

"Dad, I'm busy!" His son replied hotly, his bad mood still omnipresent.

"It's Gabriella." His father simply stated and grinned to himself, knowing what was to happen in less than a second.

And sure enough, his son rushed inside, the basketball forgotten on the court, his cheeks redder than they were during the simple work out. "Busy, huh?" His father teased, enjoying the power he temporarily held in form of a receiver immensely.

"Dad!" The younger Bolton drew out his name, making clear he would really appreciate it if his father would just vanish into thin air, like, right now.

Chuckling to himself, he strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey! How are you?" He asked quickly, feeling his already red cheeks redden even more when he overheard his father telling his mother laughing that he couldn't believe his son still blushed when Gabriella called. He quickly covered the speaker with his hand, hoping she hadn't heard him. He'd have to get back to his father later for that one, that's for sure.

"H-hey." She hesitated and took a deep breath. "I'm not much better. Actually, it's just the same as yesterday. I couldn't even get up this morning and I keep coughing and sneezing and cleaning my nose and then I groan because those things really hurt my head even more and yeah… you get the picture." Gabriella was talking very quickly. Not because she feared another coughing attack might befall her, or because her mother rushed her to end the conversation or something like that. She simply always talked quickly and rambled when she was nervous as hell and calling him, especially with the news she had, made her incredibly nervous.

"Oh…" he said, compassion temporarily replacing his bad mood, realizing with a sense of uneasiness her nervousness. He could feel something bad was coming and he didn't like it, at all.

"I'm really sorry but I… I don't think I'll be able to go to the dance tonight." She said sadly, forcing herself to calm down to talk coherently although she couldn't help the silent, bitter tears that spilled over her cheeks.

"Oh no!" Troy exclaimed loudly before he could stop it. Somehow, despite his better judgment, he had still kept a small spark of hope alive that they would make it to the dance. Now, it shattered and his last straw of hope was torn.

"I'm very sorry." She quickly apologized again, feeling worse than ever. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and would give everything she had if it could be avoided.

"N-no, it's not your fault you're sick, after all. Don't worry. I-it's not even that special, we'll just go to the next one." He said with closed eyes and even to his own ears he sounded unbelievable.

She knew exactly how much he had looked forward to this evening. Almost as much as she had. She had spent all day in bed, covered in thick clothes, drinking medicine, doing her best to get well again and almost started crying every time she thought about the text message he had sent her in the morning, wishing with all her might that she could go to the dance. But her condition hadn't changed and she couldn't get up the nerve to write him back. Instead, she had called him when all hope had died after her mother had announced that she was not to leave her bed today, end of conversation.

More tears rolled down her face as she could almost corporally feel his own pain and disappointment, knowing he was lying when he said it was fine and knowing she could not argue with him. Heavy silence filled the line. The girl closed her eyes in shame and broke it with her soft, quivering voice.

"You have no idea how much I looked forward to this evening." She whispered sincerely, clutching the phone tightly in her hands as she tried desperately not to break down crying heavily. "I really wanted our date to be perfect."

He gulped at the raw emotions in her voice. For the first time it struck him how hard this really was on her and how much she had wanted this as well. And she said _date_. "I think the feeling is mutual."

Silence again.

"I still want you to go to the dance and have fun, ok?" She tried her hardest to sound cheerful although the knot in her throat was burning bitterly.

"Right…" he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." She insisted and could hear him snort again. "Please, Troy?"

Silence again. She knew she had him. He could never refuse her, especially when she was begging.

"I'll think about it." He replied begrudgingly.

"Thank you." She whispered again shyly. "Tell the other Wildcats I said hi."

"And you get well, ok?"

"I'll try my best." Not knowing what else to say and uncomfortable with the tension, she coughed against her will. "I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah."

"Well then…bye…" The last word left her lips only very reluctantly and they pained her heart.

"Bye…" he answered but neither hung up.

"Troy?" she asked tentatively, half expecting to hear the line click dead. It surprised her a little when he replied.

"Yes?"

"P-please don't hate me." It had burst out of her before she could stop it. New, hot tears gathered in her eyes as she tried her best to appear calm.

"Don't be silly." He responded right away, his heart filling with affection for her and he continued talking to her in a soothing voice. "I could never hate you. Never ever."

Although it didn't diminish the overweighting sadness in her heart, she believed every word he said. Heck, with this kind of voice, she would even believe him that 2 and 2 equaled 7.

* * *

**The date**

Gabriella laid in bed later that night, wide awake and more pissed off than she could ever remember being. This was supposed to be the perfect night, at the perfect setting with the perfect music and most importantly the perfect guy. She was supposed to be dancing with him right now, laughing about some silly joke he cracked and chatting animatedly with her friends.

Instead, she spent the day sleeping because that's all she could do at the moment, cleaning her nose, groan and try to eat a bowl of soup that ended up half eaten on her night stand. Then she would continue to lay in bed, stare at the ceiling, thinking about how unfair life was, wallowing in her misery until the sun rose again, all alone. Not how she had imagined the day of her first date to be like, at all.

Frustrated beyond words at the whole situation, the girl blew her nose and whipped the tears from her eyes, feeling as if her life was over.

An hour ago, she had opened the window because of a strong, suffocating sensation that made her feel as if she would burn up otherwise and was now half heartedly watching the curtains play in the wind, finding herself being the most satisfied when the wind was only a breeze and the curtains hardly moved and thus dove her room into pitch dark. Dark is good, dark reflected her mood perfectly. But the wind was blowing more often than not and pretty soon, she was overcome by a mild sense of déjà-vu. Images of her dream one week ago returned and haunted her, causing her to blush deeply and grow more frustrated.

As much as she wanted for this dream to come true, yes, yarned for it to happen someday, she had completely blown her chances today. There was no way Troy would ever ask her out again and frankly, she couldn't blame him. The first date was something special, almost sacred. It's a clear indication of what a possible relationship would be like and she didn't even attend it! Now, that wasn't a promising start, was it?

She tried to go back to sleep so she wouldn't have to listen to her own pathetic whining anymore but instead increased her frustration when she couldn't seem to be able to. No wonder, she had been sleeping most of the day. A long, deep and bitter sigh escaped her. She couldn't help but think about what she had missed, the dance, the opportunities, the evening with her secret crush. Life wasn't fair.

More tears escaped her eyes and she angrily brushed them away. Blowing her nose again and groaning at the intense wave of pain that raced through her head, she lay back against her pillow, settling for wallowing in her misery for another hour or so. Maybe watch some of her favorite Buffy episodes so she had an actual reason to cry. Nothing quite like the slayer having to kill the love of her life to help you shed tears.

A soft tap on her open balcony window tore her out of her brooding and she lifted her head to try and make out the source of the noise, hoping it was no stray cat she'd have to chase in her condition.

She had to blink several times in rapid succession to verify herself she wasn't seeing things. But she wasn't. There really WAS a man standing at her open balcony. He knocked again on her window softly, this time stepping one step closer. "May I come in?" A shy grin was on his face, features that were hardly illuminated but that she knew by heart.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed rather comically since her voice was not cooperating completely just yet with loud sounds. She propped herself up on her elbows and beamed at him with a mixture of shock and surprise, her hands clapping over her mouth.

He stepped inside, his smile now genuine and relieved since she hadn't pushed him down her balcony upon seeing him. The bed groaned lightly when he sat down next to her. She fell back down against the pillows, her eyes never leaving his as silence engulfed the teenager.

"What are you doing here?" She finally burst out, not able to stand the silence anymore. "You should be at the dance."

Troy chuckled amused. "Hello and I'm very happy to see you, too."

She rolled her eyes but her smile didn't falter. "Hi and of course I'm happy to see you, but what..." she never finished her sentence as another coughing fit attacked her. Turning to the side, she quickly took another Kleenex as the fit wouldn't stop.

Looking concerned at her, he began rubbing her back that was turned to him until the attack was over. She groaned in pain and gladly accepted the glass of water that he took from her night stand and handed her.

"Thank you," she gasped shakily when she regained her breath and lay back in the bed, taking deep breaths to calm down while holding on to her head to prevent it from bursting, wishing everything would finally stop spinning.

Eventually, she opened her eyes and looked at him although it took her several times to focus her eyes on his face. "What are you doing here?" she asked gently, her voice feeble and merely curious.

"You'll see in a bit." He grinned cheekily, obviously excited about something. Their eyes locked again and his agitated expression turned into concern when he got a closer look at her.

"Hey, have you been crying? Are you in pain?" he asked, immensely worried and slid closer to her, unconsciously brushing with his hand over her forehead.

She felt tingles wherever he touched her and forced herself to be brave and not let him see how miserable she was. It was bad enough that he saw her in this terrible and disgraceful condition.

"I'm ok."

He looked unconvinced at her and couldn't hold the snort in. "Right and I'm marrying Darbus tomorrow."

Both their faces distorted at the same time. "That's disgusting!" She exclaimed, her nose wrinkled.

"I was just thinking the same." He replied seriously, his expression still nauseous.

It was so comical she had to giggle madly which wasn't really that good an idea because her sore throat protested right away. Taking the water he was offering her again, she delighted in the soothing feeling it provided her as it flew down her throat.

Taking some time to calm down again, she locked eyes with the boy sitting next to her and gently brushing over her hair. He saw her inquiring gaze and gave her a small smile.

"I came to check on you, of course. I'd much rather be here with you than at the dance without you. And since you couldn't come to the dance…" he lifted his backpack for her to see. "…I brought the dance to you."

Her eyes widened in shock as they danced from the black and blue backpack to his face and back again. For some reason, it took her brain almost a minute to comprehend what he was saying.

"You what?" Disbelief clearly her motivation for speaking. But his next sentence came even more unexpected than anything she ever heard him say.

"Come on, did you really think I'd want us to celebrate our first date separately?"

If possible, her wide eyes enlarged even more, a faint blush now visible on her pale cheeks. Did she just hear correctly? Although she was happy about the prospects of their first date, really, nothing could make her happier, she had no idea how he was going to make it work since she was sick and her mother had made clear she was to stay in bed.

"B-but Troy…" she said quietly, confusion written all over her face. "As much as I'd love to go, there's no way I…"

"No no, it's fine. We can have our date without you moving out of this room or without your mother finding out anything." He grinned as she shot him an "are you kidding me?"-expression and nodded excitedly, patting his backpack. "Really, I brought everything we need with me."

Lifting his bag to his lap, he opened the zipper and started taking items out of it. "First we need the right atmosphere."

He stood up and took the newly removed items with him. She watched his every step as the handsome boy in her room distributed candles everywhere and lit them one after the other. The darkness in her room immediately had to give way to the warm and soft light and she felt as if the exact same thing happened in her heart.

Smiling satisfied at his work, Troy returned to her, his big smile beaming down at the girl. "Check. So, I was thinking about a movie, with candle light dinner and soft music with a slow dance as dessert, what do you think?"

Knowing better than to question him, she grinned stupidly, sat a little more upright in the bed and nodded, more than curious to find out what else he had planned.

"Great!" Taking his bag again, he retrieved a mini collection of DVD's, letting the girl choose the movie while he looked after the food. She handed him a comedy movie and he smiled even wider at her, happy she hadn't picked the chick flick he had reluctantly packed.

Putting the DVD in the player, he returned to the bed and this time sat down. "I know you probably can't eat a lot so I brought not that much food and something light." He explained while opening a box and she only smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Ok, so you should know that I bring my self-made, super delicious, once in a lifetime experience, Troy the Chef special peanut butter and jelly sandwiches **only** as from the second date on but I made a big exception for you because you're sick." He said it with a such seriousness it was comical again. Only the grin in his eyes betrayed him.

"I'm eternally grateful." She replied solemnly, giggling to herself.

He chuckled too while handling her the food and nervously watched her reaction as she began eating.

"Oh my god, this is really good." He beamed brightly, his chest swelling with pride. "Are you sure Zeke didn't make those?" She grinned as his face fell and his eyes narrowed.

"No!" The boy protested vehemently, his arms crossing over his chest. "I made those all by myself!"

Gabriella found his indignant voice endearing. "They're really amazing. I hope you'll make more for me on our second date." Her eyes gleamed at him seductively and he immediately forgot to pout.

"Of course!" He said right away, noticing happily that she had mentioned their second date which meant he was doing something right because she already wanted to go on another one with him.

They quickly finished in silence, smiling at each other throughout their little meal. When he cleaned their paper plates away, actually he pushed them back in his bag carelessly, he retrieved the remote for the DVD player and looked at the girl next to him.

"Are you really sure you're up to it? We can call it a night if you're not feeling too well."

She shook her head, once again experiencing the tightness and warm sensation around her heart as he looked at her with concern. "I'm fine."

Smiling happily, he quickly started the movie and sat down next to her on the bed with their backs against the headboard. They watched the intro in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Grinning, he reached down to the floor and returned with a small bag filled with popcorn, wanting to create the perfect cinema feeling.

Grinning back at him as he offered her some, she took a handful although she wasn't hungry at all and slid a little closer to him, their shoulders now touching lightly. A minute later, she had to stare at him with raised eyebrows, not believing he just faked a big yawn, stretched his arms above his head and put one around her shoulders in the progress while grinning at the television, knowing exactly that she was looking through his play right away. Trust Troy to pull off the oldest trick in human history and be amused as hell by it.

She shook her head to herself, the smile still evident. Gabriella moved yet closer to him, wound one arm around his waist and leaned her head against his chest comfortably, not able to deny how much she enjoyed being in his arms.

The boy grinned a stupid grin and chuckled to himself. "Works every time." He joked teasingly, faking an "ouch" when she hit his chest playfully. Soon after, he placed the popcorn back in his bag, knowing she wasn't really hungry and settled more comfortably against the bed, making sure the girl was covered correctly before wrapping both arms around her as he continued to hold her against him in his secure embrace.

They both knew that they couldn't have had a better time even if they went out to an actual movie theater and this knowledge was a big reassurance.

"I'm so glad you're here." She confessed quietly, hugging him tighter with the arm that was draped around his middle.

His response was a chaste kiss to the top of her head. Accidentally, both sighed out at the same time in bliss and contentment.

Too soon the movie was over but they remained in their position, cuddled together and watched the credits roll by.

"What now?" she whispered reluctantly against his chest, the prospects of having to move not very appealing at the moment.

"Hmm…" he pretended to think about it, complete with finger under chin and upwards cast eyes. "Dessert?"

She nodded and he magically appeared a small box from the endless depths of his backpack. "I thought you really need some vitamins but also something sweet for the mood, so…tadaa!"

He opened the box and presented her a neat collection of ripe strawberries, some of them coated in chocolate, some natural. She moved her eyes to his and smiled widely. The smile turned into a giggle when he took one strawberry and began to feed her.

"Say aaahhh!" She happily accepted and returned the favor and they played with their food till it was gone. "So yummy." Gabriella sighed and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're almost at the end but this special dessert has another part." Stuffing the box in his now infamous rucksack, he searched for something. Of course not curious at all, the girl leaned over his shoulders to get a better look until he caught her and she quickly sat back.

"That's for you." He handed her a small, square and flat box wrapped in yellow paper.

She opened it and took the CD in her hands. "What is this?"

"Well, since we missed a _dance_, it only makes sense that we have some good music for our own dance tonight, right? I assembled the tracks myself!" He added proudly and her eyebrows raised.

"Please don't tell me this is some of the noise you guys listen to so much." She tried her best to sound shocked for her life.

"Hey, that hurt. It's no noise." He pouted again but stopped when she looked at him impatiently. "No, it's not. They're all old, nice and slow songs that I know you love and you can dance to, even tonight. And since you're not feeling too well, all I ask is one dance to complete our date night."

Their eyes locked again, silently communicating, both thinking about how they didn't want the night to ever end. He reached for one of her hands and interlaced their fingers.

"May I have this dance?"

"B-but…" she hesitated and looked down at herself. "I look horrible."

"No, you look beautiful."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. He mimicked the action exaggeratedly. "Fine, you look horrible but at least this way we can act like we're Beauty and the Beast! I always wanted to be Belle." He said arrogantly, a hand running through his hair that he tossed back for better effect.

A pillow hit his head.

He took it and started laughing. Seeing her turn away from him, arms crossed, obviously sulking, he slid closer to her, still grinning.

"Come on, don't pout. You look fine, really. And nobody's going to see you except for me."

_'That's the problem…'_ she thought miserably but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Seeing her hesitation and sad expression, he looked around the room for some sort of epiphany and then grinned. "You could always use your bathrobe over your pajamas." He pointed at the yellow garment on a nearby chair. She followed his gaze and studied it for a moment, not sure what to do when he added. "Although you really don't need it. You look adorable in that blue pajamas covered in stars. I like stars."

The girl looked at him with one raised eyebrow, obviously not certain if she should believe what he had just told her in his childish voice, obviously trying to make her feel better about herself. To her surprise, he was completely serious and a warm, encouraging smile was playing on his lips as he reached one hand out for her to take.

She looked at the hand, then in his eyes and back before she sighed softly and took it. Beaming like a mental person, he stood up and gently pulled her with him. He even steadied her when she began swaying for a moment due to a sudden wave of dizziness. When he was sure she wouldn't fall on her own, he quickly headed over to the CD player and put the CD inside while she quickly ran her fingers through her hair to make her look at least a little human.

When he turned around to face her, and saw her standing in the middle of the room in her thick socks, cute pajamas, her hands playing nervously with the hem of her shirt while looking unsure at him, illuminated by the flickering candlelight, the boy approached her and smiled fondly as if he was walking towards the most beautiful sight on earth. Truth be told, he was irrevocably convinced he was.

Open arms inviting her, Gabriella stepped gladly in their comforting circle and was immediately awash in a strong feeling of security and belongingness. It was as if her body melted against his, as if they fit perfectly together in a way that was right out impossible to copy.

He took one of her hands in his and pressed it to his chest while the other wound around her waist. His head rested comfortably on top of her head and her cheek was leaning on the other side of his chest. They began swaying to the quiet music slowly, letting the soft tunes and seemingly ancient lyrics pump through their veins.

When the first song ended, Troy pulled back a little to look down at her. "You want to go back to bed now?"

There was something magical in his eyes, something compelling and indefinable that wouldn't leave her. She shook her head and leaned against him again. A second later they began to dance with the song that had already started. When it ended, neither made an attempt to stop but continued dancing through the small pause between songs.

Not a word was spoken as they were both deeply sunk in their own little worlds, thinking about this amazing evening and how perfect the company of the other felt. Three songs later it was Gabriella who broke the silence between them.

"You were right. The songs are really…beautiful."

"I'm glad." He answered quietly, trying to keep his voice casual while he was beaming with pride on the inside. "You sure you're ok?"

She nodded against him and cuddled deeper in his embrace, happy at the fact that he was the most caring person she knew. The song that was playing ended.

"Oh my god…" she exclaimed quietly as she heard the next song start to come to life. "I love this song!"

Troy simply grinned and squeezed her hand that was still in his as they continued to sway to the soft music playing in her room. He'd make sure not to turn it on too loud as to not wake her mother. Not because he was scared she'd murder him after days of merciless, excruciating torture if she found him in the room of her sick daughter past midnight. Noo, why would he be scared of that?... Ok, granted, he was a tiny bit uneasy about that possibility but who could blame him? Vengeful mothers were not to toy with, everybody with a little common knowledge knew that.

Still, his main reason for not wanting to be discovered was because he wanted this wonderful, enchanting evening to stay only between the two of them. Sharing would tatter the magic.

_Stars shining bright above you  
night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me._

He appeared calm and gathered on the outside, relaxed even and nobody would have guessed the extreme battle that was going on inside him at this very moment. Desperately, he tried to form together what he was feeling and what he wanted to tell her tonight in complete, preferably grammatically correct sentences but his heart was beating too fast, his brain too tense to work, his mouth too dry to speak. He was growing frustrated and almost gave up hope when he suddenly heard her soft voice sing along with the beautiful song. It was only now that both realized the sky was full of stars but no moon.

Troy took a deep breath, closed his eyes, hugged her tighter to him and buried his face in her hair. In the seconds her amazing voice penetrated his senses, he decided to take the risk and just say what was in his heart, for once not thinking about possible consequences but be brave.

"I think I'm in love with you, Gabriella." He whispered out of the blue from the spot in her hair. His heart was now beating painfully against his ribs and he felt like his lungs refused their work as they kidnapped the air inside and held on to it.

The few seconds it took for her to answer were the most anxious ones in his whole life. He felt her body tense in his arms and slowly pull away a little so she could look at his eyes to see if he was being serious. The surprise in them was obvious and killing him as he grew more and more unsure by each passing second without any kind of reaction from her.

Gabriella couldn't help but stare at him with big eyes. His confession had come unexpectedly and had gone right through her. She still felt the goose bumps on her arms and knew her heartbeat was matching his. She knew exactly how hard that must have been for him to say since he was a rather shy guy and this fact only added to the effect.

When she got over her initial shock and surprise, an all consuming warmth returned and took a tight grip on her insides. She was feeling giddy and happy and blissful and again so happy she didn't know how to express her feelings. Lastly, a sense of contentment so great as she'd never known crashed over her and she smiled, a big, happy smile that took some of the worries from his eyes.

Letting the perfection of the moment return, she sighed and hugged him again.

"I think I'm in love with you, too, Troy." She whispered back, her voice so soft he'd have missed her words if he hadn't been glued to her lips in his desperate search for an answer.

_Say "nighty night" and kiss me  
just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me._

"God…" The boy chuckled shakily as he could still feel his rapidly beating heart in his throat. His head was still buried in her hair but his smile shone clearly through. "Did you _have_ to take so long to answer? You have no idea how scared I was a second ago."

"Is that so?" She looked up at him with a bright smile and twinkling sparkles in her eyes. "The Wildcats superstar, scared?"

He smiled just as beamingly back at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "I've never been so scared in my life." He admitted and enjoyed her giggle. "But I'll have to kill you if you tell anybody."

She laughed at this and blinked teasingly. "Don't worry. Although I bet Chad would sell his afro for that story."

He looked shocked at her, a look of fake betrayal and shock on his features. He looked so funny she broke into giggles and wound her arms around his neck tightly. His arms wrapped around her petitee body right away and there they stood, in the middle of her room, in a starlit but moon-free night, listening to a beautiful old song, and hugged. A tight, crushing, comforting, enveloping, all problems in the world disappearing, intimate kind of hug that neither had ever shared with anybody before.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this_

"But, what does that make us? What are we now?" she asked nervously, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer but at the same time knowing she'd eventually burst if she didn't.

"I thought we settled for Beauty and the Beast?" He grinned goofily at her while trying hard to keep a serious, slightly confused voice.

"Troy!" she exclaimed incredulously and pushed herself away from his embrace to stare at him accusingly and with open mouth.

He just chuckled and pulled her back against his body quickly, letting their forms melt together once again. "I'm kidding. And even if we were, it's pretty obvious that I have no chances of getting the Belle role when I'm with you."

She relaxed against him and wound her arms around his waist again as she giggled at his words. Her head found a comfortable spot against his chest that seemed to be made for her only. She patiently waited for him to keep on talking since he hadn't answered her question yet.

"Well…" he said pensively after a period of silence. "I'm not sure how you feel about it but I… I…" He paused since he had no idea how to say what he wanted. Screw the million times he had rehearsed any speech, he might as well had used that time counting blades of grass.

"Y-you know this game next week against West High…?" he asked tentatively after taking a deep breath that reached down to his core. She nodded, slightly confused at the change of topic and he quickly went on before his courage left him. "I… I want you to go…"

"But I always go to your games…" she added when he stopped talking again.

"No…" he shook his head, now more confused because she had interrupted his trail of thoughts. "I mean, yes, I know you do, and I'm really happy about it, too, but this time I…" another deep breath. "I want you to go… as my girlfriend…"

A soft and surprised expression spread on her face as she looked at him with big, brown eyes but again found her voice gone.

"I-I mean, only if you want to of course… But I would really like you to… that is, if you…" His nervous rambling was stopped by a warm hand on his chest.

"Are you sure you're not just doing this to show off? I know the other team's captain is your rival since middle school and-"

"Gabriella!" For the first time this evening, he was truly shocked by what he heard. "Of course not! How could you even **think** I would ever…!" he stopped his rant when he noticed her sly smile that clearly indicated she had been pulling his leg. Groaning, his head collided with her shoulder. "You're so evil, woman."

She giggled madly and stroked over his head. "Yes but _you_ want me to be your girlfriend." She sing sang and was delighted by his muffled, agreeing noises and weak attempt to nod his head without changing position.

"Well then…" she paused for dramatic effect and felt him hold in a deep breath. "Ask me again, but properly." Although she was smiling at him, it was clear that she was just as nervous and shy about that matter.

Slowly, the boy pulled back, his hands still on her waist and their eyes locked for what seemed the millionth time this night. He felt immensely encouraged by her soft smile and nodded to give himself some strength.

"Gabriella, I would love for you to be my girlfriend. And not for anybody else, but for me." He exhaled and flashed her a gorgeous, half corner grin when he was feeling more confident. "If you'll have me of course." He grinned wider and she mimicked it. Then, his gaze turned serious again. "Please?"

She got lost in his endless blue eyes again, momentarily thinking about how lucky she was if she could look at them whenever she wanted, for as long as she wanted. Just then she realized, that she actually could. He was offering her the opportunity at this very moment and when she consciously realized this little fact, she had to smile to herself. And her smile kept growing as the anxiety in his face did the same with every second she didn't speak up.

"Troy…" she smiled gently and cupped his cheek. "Of course I would love to be your girlfriend!"

For a second he stared at her like a lost puppy but when his brain did catch up with this new piece of information, a huge smile crept to his lips, more brilliant than ever before. In a sudden movement, the arms around her waist tighten abruptly and he swept her off her feet. Laughing joyfully, he spun her around.

She squeaked and clung on to his neck, laughing with him although she was quickly starting to feel sick again.

"Troy!" She said quietly, her eyes closing in pain. He immediately stopped spinning and sat her on her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" He held her around the waist with one hand while his other was smoothing over her hair.

"Yeah." She said quietly and leaned against the stroking hand while her hands gripped his biceps for support. A new smile graced her lips before she opened her eyes and looked at him. Relieved, he returned it. They were beaming at each other and he leaned down to rub her nose affectionately with his. A gentle nudge, a small and simple gesture that suddenly felt so intimate, a promise for more, an indication for the start of something new.

_Sweet dreams till sun beams find you  
sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
dream a little dream of me._

Just when their eyes dropped shut and their lips were nearing, Gabriella leaned her head up to meet him halfway. Bad move, she soon realized because this motion stretched her already sore throat and one second before his lips touched hers, a heavy coughing fit overcame her. She turned away from him and her hands moved to cover her mouth as she continued coughing in her hands, suddenly feeling incredibly miserable.

Only half conscious she noticed the hand on her back that was rubbing soothing circles and the gentle but demanding hands that were ushering her towards her bed. She didn't know how but soon she was sitting in her bed again, covered to the neck, with a glass of water and a tiny cup of cough syrup in her hands.

Gulping both down, she instantly felt the soothing sensation run down her throat. He took the now empty cup and glass to place them on her nightstand while she slumped back against her pillows, totally exhausted. Troy watched in concern as she tried to catch her breath and calm down, one arm slung over her eyes.

Not knowing what else to do he climbed on the bed and lay next to her, waiting patiently for any kind of reaction. She noticed his presence and as soon as she could breath normally, turned her body in his direction. He opened his arms right away and she snuggled against his side, head resting on his biceps.

"Anything I can get you?" the concerned boyfriend asked quietly while stroking over her hair.

"No, thank you very much." Her quiet voice replied as she closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying every moment although she was feeling sick at the same time. Suddenly she felt stupid for the situation. If not for her, they'd be kissing by now and only God knew how much she longed to **finally** feel his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered miserably and opened her eyes to look at him sadly.

"Huh? For what??" he asked, honestly startled by her apology.

Her gaze spoke volumes along with the flushing of her cheeks. His eyes opened wide as it dawned to him that she was embarrassed about the missed kissing chance.

"OH! No, don't be stupid." He brushed over her cheek with his thumb and took one of her hands in his. Comforting her for a moment, he then couldn't help smirk. "And, there're still plenty of opportunities…" His thumb wandered over her lips in a feather light touch. "…now that we've found each other."

They moved closer, knowing this was the moment all the pent up sexual tension between them was going to be released. Weeks and months of yarning for that one, special kiss that made you see fireworks would end tonight. Neither noticed the music stop playing in the background, too captured in the eyes of the other, looking at them as if for the first time.

"I still can't believe it. This is like a dream." She whispered truthfully, her eyes already half closed and focused on his lips.

He shifted the tiniest fraction closer and made an agreeing sound. "I know what you mean."

"You'll get sick, too." Her whisper now even more quiet than before.

"I don't care." His own whisper immediately replied without the faintest trace of hesitation or doubt.

Their lips about to touch any second now, both young adults closed their eyes, feeling their heartbeats beating rapidly and the breath of the other titillating their faces. Leaning yet closer, the thought alone of the long anticipated, impending impact was enough to rob them of their breaths that they held in their lungs.

Only another inch to go and just when Troy found the courage to close to gap and enter the threshold of heaven, his cell phone rang, the shrilling noise shattering the magic around them to thousand little pieces.

They jerked away from each other like the two teenager caught (almost-)kissing that they were and Gabriella watched Troy hit his pockets in his search for the noise's source while muttering angrily under his breath. She knew it wasn't funny but at the same time was compelled to grin as she had never imagined Troy even knew half the cursing words he uttered, for he normally never swore.

"What?" He barked into the phone harshly, obviously annoyed.

"Troy? What's up, dude?" Chad's voice rang over to Gabriella and she rolled her eyes simultaneously with Troy.

"It better be important!" the latter hissed.

"Where the hell are you man? You suddenly disappeared, nobody could find you and nobody knows where you went to. What about the dance? Are you still here somewhere?"

"Chad…" he pressed the word out with one big breath, shaking his head in disbelief as his free hand covered his eyes. He couldn't believe his rotten luck.

"There's still some alcohol left and there're at least four chicks that are looking for your company."

"Get lost Chad!"

"Oh come on, the team misses its captain. Where are you?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, you're with **Gabi**!" Chad suddenly exclaimed delighted, almost shouting the girls name as he turned around to smirk at the guys. Troy groaned audibly. "Did you do it?"

A big and heavy sigh escaped the captains mouth. He knew exactly there was no way around this and they would find out sooner or later anyway. His eyes locked with Gabriella's, seeking her support and wasn't disappointed when he found encouragement in them.

"Yes, I did. It's all fine now, so leave me alone." He was growing more impatient and frustrated with the moment and glancing over at the girl next to him he saw she was feeling the same. Their fingers interlaced as loud noises erupted from his cell phone.

"Guys, he did it!" Chad screamed at what must be their team mates.

The cheers were enough to hurt Troy's ears. "Finally!" Several male voices screamed in unison, not needing to be told any more details to know what this was about.

"A loud applause for our captain who showed some balls and is not single anymore!" Chad screamed and Troy blushed a deep crimson, quickly averting his eyes from Gabriella.

"Chad!" He warned loudly but his friend didn't take notice of it for he was too busy animating the other guys to cheer and sing along the most stupidest songs imaginable. Unforgettable little songs, famous cheer like:

"Who's got big balls?" Chad screamed.

"Troy!" The others screamed.

"Who just broke the hearts of half the female population of East High?"

"Troy!!"

"And who's gonna get lucky tonight?"

"TROY!" It cheered loudly followed by wolf-whistles and screams of congratulations and 'finallys'.

Troy rolled his eyes once again as he head longed to collide with the next wall, repeatedly. Or better yet, collide **Chad's** head with the wall! "Bye Chad!" He put special emphasis on the 'bye' to make his intentions clear.

"No, don't hang up. I want details! Come on dude, share! Did you already get in her pan-"

He was cut off as Troy closed his phone with a disgusted expression on his face and let it drop to the ground carelessly.

"Sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly, smiling at her while one hand stroked over her cheek gently.

"It's all right." She smiled back, leaning in to his touch.

"You should know I never wanted to be his friend, I was forced, really. He looked so pathetic and sad I just took pity on him. If you want I can drown him or something."

She giggled and shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"You have a too good heart. But be assured I'll get him back for that rude statement. And I'll make them run ten extra rounds on Monday, oh yeah. Sweet revenge. Mmmm." He got a dreamy expression on his face and the girl giggled.

She smiled at him beautifully and brought her own hand up to stroke through his hair. They stared at each other and leaned in again when a loud ringing shattered the mood and surprised them once again. They jumped apart and looked around for the noise when he spotted his phone.

Practically growling in anger, he picked it up. "What?" He spat.

"Now, that's not very nice Bolton, dismissing your best friend for a girl and-"

That's how far his _best friend_ got with his scolding as the line went dead. Making sure to turn off his phone, Troy let it drop back to the ground and turned his attention back to the girl in the bed. Smiling addictively, he leaned closer to her again.

"Sorry. Where were we?" He asked with a grin that she immediately returned.

His nose brushed against hers tenderly, the anticipation now reaching its maximum. Their eyes closed, they leaned in until only the tiniest amount of space was left between them, the heat already radiating back and forth. Only a split of an inch left and they both would finally see the long awaited fireworks.

"Gabriella?"

They jerked apart, Troy immediately standing next to the bed and looking around frantically while she sat up and pulled the covers to her chest.

"Honey?" It sounded again, the voice nearing.

Troy and Gabriella shared a shocked expression.

"Oh no, mom! She's going to kill me! Kill us!" Needless to say that this statement didn't serve in calming the boy's nerves right now. "Quickly, take the bag and hide under the bed!" She whispered fiercely to make him move.

Just when his head disappeared from view, her door opened.

"What was that ringing?" Her mother asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, sorry, I just… I was watching television and I had it on loud so… sorry."

"I see. Why are you awake? Can't you sleep? Are you still in pain?"

"It's a little better now…" she said absentmindedly and tried her best to hide any smile that wanted to come through.

"Still, you should be sleeping. W-what…" she looked around and noticed all the candles. "What's the deal with the candles?"

Gabriella was incredibly relieved her blush wouldn't be too obvious in the candlelight. She coughed discretely and tried to keep her voice as nonchalant as possible. "The lights were hurting my head and the darkness was too dark so I lit them…" She coughed, this time deliberately to not make her mother want to argue further.

"I see. It looks very nice, dear. I'll make you a tea, ok?" Gabriella nodded weakly and her mother temporarily disappeared, leaving the door ajar and went downstairs to the kitchen to boil water.

"Troy." She whispered and leaned over the edge of the bed. His head popped from under it and looked at her with big eyes, his heart beating as fast as hers was. "You better go. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Damn…" he murmured and crawled from under her bed, dragging his bag with him. He took a deep breath and met her apologetic eyes. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he took the time to softly brush over her cheeks with the back of his fingers. "Don't worry, we'll continue this another time."

He received a small smile and a pouting look. "You promise?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

As if he could deny her anything when she looked at him like this, even if he had wanted to. "Of course."

She surprised him when her arms wound themselves around his neck and pulled him down in a hug. Getting over his initial surprise pretty quickly, he held her back tightly.

"Thank you so much for tonight." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Pulling back a little, he grinned. "The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for having me."

Knowing they didn't have much more time, she let go of him and lay back down in her bed but kept smiling at him dreamily, their fingers of one hand interlacing.

"I'll call you." He promised with one of his stunning smiles.

"Yes." She smiled happily at him. Their little moment was interrupted by her coughing and then groaning as her head started ringing again. This sucked.

He brushed her hair out of her face and pulled the covers up to her neck. Distant noises could be heard from downstairs, alarming him to hurry up.

"Get well soon." he said softly, not able to wipe the smile off his face when he looked at his still gorgeous, new girlfriend. _'Aw man, this sounds amazing!'_

"I'll try. Thank you again." The last part was a mere whisper, hardly audible. He smiled and shook his head, then bent quickly to kiss her nose.

"Good night."

"Good night." She replied, gratefully squeezing his hand that she was still holding.

Reluctantly, he stood up slowly and rearranged his clothes and put his backpack over his shoulder. Hearing her mother slowly ascend the stairs, they turned to look at each other worryingly. He knew he had to get out of her room as soon as possible.

"Bye." He murmured and bent a last time to kiss her forehead gently, drawing out the actual act for as long as he could. Her brilliant smile told him exactly how she was feeling.

"Bye."

He pulled back a little, their faces still close and they looked at each other for another moment. Troy grinned. "Dream a little dream of me."

She darted forward and kissed his cheek, enjoying how his smile widened. "Always."

Flashing her a last grin, he quickly crossed the distance to her balcony and disappeared from view. Not five seconds later, her door opened with a squeak and her mother entered with a mug in her hands.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look pretty flushed." Her mother asked her some time later after getting a better look at her daughter.

"It's fine, I just need some calm and sleep."

"Maybe I should close the balcony doors…"

"No!" Gabriella said too quickly and immediately regretted it. "I mean, I really need the fresh air, it's supposed to do wonders to sick people. And it's not too cold tonight either." She tried to look extra innocently at her mother who soon gave up.

They talked for a little while until her mother retreated to her room so that they both could get some much needed sleep.

Turning to the side, Gabriella snuggled deeper into her covers, suddenly not feeling as bad about her sickness as before. She reviewed the events of the night in her head over and over again, not able to hide the smile on her lips or prevent the warm, pleasant feeling as it spread through her whole body.

Tonight was perfect, despite her being sick and she couldn't remember a time when she had been happier than right now. Her life wasn't over, after all.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
just saying this_

Of course, she was frustrated that they still hadn't managed to properly kiss and she was sure that he felt the same but she also knew they wouldn't let one small detail like that destroy the happiness of tonight's memories. And they'd still have plenty of opportunities to kiss. After all, it's not like they will keep being interrupted forever, right?

She sighed contentedly, hugged her pillow to her chest and thought about how much she couldn't wait to see him again. Closing her eyes, a small smile still gracing her lips, the girl fell asleep humming the tunes of her new favorite song that kept playing in her head and in her heart.

_Sweet dreams till sun beams find you  
sweet dreams that leave our worries far behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
dream a little dream of me._

* * *

**Dream a little dream of me (Epilogue)**

A week later, Troy was walking through the corridors of East High, thinking of nothing bad, feeling at peace with the world and greeted some people happily who cheered when he walked by; he had won them the Championship game with a three point throw the previous day. It was his free period and he decided to dump his books in his locker and if he didn't find any of his buddies to hang out with he'd go for some free throws.

It had been an amazing game and Gabriella wearing his sweater, with his number on it too, had definitely been the hot topic of the night. It was his rotten luck that had forced him to take care of a drunken Chad just as things were getting interesting between him and his girlfriend at the after-party.

While trying to push all of his stuff in the locker so that he could close the door, he didn't notice how the corridor emptied mostly and became quiet. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a movement of an approaching person and turned his head. A big smile graced his face as the person came to a halt right next to him.

"Hey boyfriend." A sweet, seductive voice adorned with a soft giggle reached his ears.

"Hello girlfriend." He grinned and bent down to kiss her cheek. He turned back to stuff his books rather harshly while he went on talking to her. "What's up? Don't you have Chemistry now?" Another rough attempt to close his locker, another impatient sigh as he didn't quite succeed.

He turned to lock at her when she didn't answer and had time to raise his eyebrows before she suddenly closed the gap, slammed his locker close, pushed him against it aggressively, grasped the back of his head with her hand, pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The surprised boy gasped and moaned low in his throat when she seized the opening to invade his mouth with her tongue. He only tensed for one moment before his senses returned sharper than before and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his so he could feel all of her. He responded to her demanding passion in kind, determined to not lose this battle but enjoy the competition itself.

When the heavily breathing teenager pulled apart and stared at each other with a heavy lust in their eyes, nobody thought to look around if somebody had seen their open display of affection in the middle of their school's corridor in broad daylight. Communicating through the raw emotions clearly swimming between them, she took his hand and led him to the next door she could find, well aware of the fact that this was a broom closet big enough for three persons, **if** they fit.

She closed the door, pushed him against it and continued ravishing her boyfriend of a week. Her hands momentarily sunk in his hair, she focused on massaging his lips with hers, creating as much pleasure as humanly possible.

As the need for air became unignorable, he tore his lips away, hitting his head back against the door, breathing hard. Gabriella grinned at the sight and kissed his jaw, then down his throat, enjoying his little sounds of pleasure immensely.

He choked on his own gasp as she pushed her legs in-between his, forcing them apart and stepped forward and between them. Chest heaving and sinking rapidly, the boy forced his eyes open and tried to adjust them to the dark so he could see the brunette who was roughly sucking on his neck while her fingernails scraped against his chest and abdomen.

Gulping, he did the only think he found himself capable of at the current situation and buried his one hand in her long locks while the other held on to her shoulder. Another, unexpected sound caught his attention and he cocked his head to the side. The grinning girl bit down on his shoulder affectionately while her diligent hands worked on his belt.

The sound of his belt buckle coming undone tore him out of his hazy trance and his eyes widened impossibly wide when it finally sunk to him what she was doing. His pants lost its fixture when she looped the button through the whole and teasingly ran her finger down the fabric lightly.

He gasped loudly. "G-Gabi, what are you…ah…doing?" She grinned, knowing she could take credit for Troy's momentary difficulty with the English language and brushed her hands again through the increasing hardness she found.

He gulped when the sound of a zipper echoed through the small room and one thought kept racing through his mind like an infinite loop. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'_

She licked over the exposed skin of his chest, thankful he had worn his jersey that possessed the low neck line and deliberately made him gasp again with a perfectly positioned squeeze.

Before answering his question, she stopped all motions and he took three seconds to notice. He opened his eyes to look at her; exactly what she had wanted. Smirking more seductively than he had ever known she could, she took a hold of the open flaps of his pants, hooking her fingers underneath the waistline of his boxers in the progress and while making sure to maintain the eye contact, lowered herself to her knees as slowly as she could, taking his clothes with her.

"Well, since we were so rudely interrupted yesterday, I'm just going to give you your reward for the amazing game now." Her voice was low, vibrant, seductive, incredibly sexy. It took his breath away and left his mouth completely dry.

His mouth fell open, eyes still wide, heart beating faster than during the game the night before. A ragged breath pressed out of his lungs before all of a sudden a gigantic, earth shattering bolt of electricity raced through his whole body, leaving the youngest Bolton shaking and tingling all over.

His eyes closed, the back of his head hit the door again, hard and he saw stars. The world started spinning and a loud ringing in his head was not enough to distract him from the incredible pleasure he was receiving.

That is, at first it wasn't. It became louder very quickly, penetrating everything but he still refused to open his tightly clenched eyes until-

"Troy!" his annoyed father yelled, holding the door open to stick his head inside for a moment. "Switch off that damn alarm and get up already. You'll be late for school." He slammed the door shut.

Troy's eyes snapped open immediately, his rigid body unmoving in his bed, his breath fast. He stared at the ceiling that was brightly illuminated with wide eyes, his mind working in record time to comprehend what had just happened and where he was. His face wrinkled in annoyance and frustration as the reality dawned.

"What the…!"


End file.
